


A Warm Place on a Cold Afternoon

by Thoughtsfullofbooks



Series: Hannigram in High School [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, High School, M/M, Or Is he?, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Sharing Clothes, So is Hannibal, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, and when i say in hannibal's clothes i mean IN hannibal's clothes, idek, no beta we die like men, they are both the same age in this fic, this is literally just fluff, will in hannibal's clothes, will's a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsfullofbooks/pseuds/Thoughtsfullofbooks
Summary: It's a particularly cold day at Ravens High School when Principal Dr. Frederick Chilton calls a fire drill.Unfortunately, Will forgot his jacket inside.Fortunately, Hannibal is more than happy to provide Will with a warm place to wait out the drill.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram in High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	A Warm Place on a Cold Afternoon

“Mr. Lecter, Mr. Graham. May I ask what is going on?” Dr. Chilton asked as he walked over to the two boys in question standing on the soccer field with the rest of the school. 

“Well, you see, Dr. Chilton, we were all called outside during, what I assume, is a fire drill to test our responses in case a real fire occurred in our school,” Hannibal said with a smile that dripped with sarcasm. 

Dr. Chilton sighed in exasperation. “No. I know why we all are out on the soccer field, Mr. Lecter. My question is referring to Mr. Graham who is literally inside your jacket.” He gestured to Will who was indeed inside Hannibal’s jacket with the zipper all the way up to his nose. Chilton couldn’t see Will’s mouth but based on his eyes alone, it mirrored Hannibal’s smile to the tee. 

“Oh. Yes, of course. Well, there is a very simple explanation for that, Dr. Chilton.” 

Chilton waited for Hannibal to elaborate. He did not.

“Well? What is it?”

“The explanation is that it is currently 31 degrees Fahrenheit outside and poor Will here has forgotten his jacket inside in the rush to comply with the urgent matter of evacuating the building.” 

Chilton looked as if to speak again but Hannibal interrupted him. “You wouldn’t want Will to freeze out here, would you?” Even though Chilton was a few decades older than Hannibal, the tone as to which Hannibal directed his question made him shrink down a few sizes and take a step back. 

“No, of course not. I would not want Mr. Graham to freeze in this weather,” Chilton scoffed and continued to back up. “The drill will be over in a few minutes anyway, so just… hang in there boys.” Chilton’s lame excuse to console the young boys was the last thing he said before turning away and swiftly walking back to where the other teachers were standing. 

Will attempted to say something in response but his voice was muffled by Hannibal’s jacket. 

Hannibal chuckled and unzipped his jacket just enough for Will’s mouth to be uncovered. “What was that?” 

“I said, thanks a lot Doctor Chilton.” Will’s emphasis on the word ‘doctor’ caused Hannibal’s mouth to quirk up in a smile. “God, who does he think he is? He’s the one who called this fire drill in the middle of December knowing it’s going to be this cold.” Will turned and burrowed deeper into Hannibal’s chest as the latter zipped up his jacket further. “Doctor Chilton,” Will scoffed. “This is a high school, not a hospital. Ridiculous.” 

“Indeed. Although, I don’t know of any hospital that is desperate enough for doctors that they would hire Dr. Chilton as one,” Hannibal replied.

Will smiled in response. “Maybe a hospital for the insane. One day he could go in for work and all his employees will mistake him for one of the patients there. They could lock him up and we would never see him again.” 

“That’s a very well thought out plan, my love. I am guessing that this is not the first time a thought such as this has crossed your mind?” 

“Maybe. Overactive imagination, remember?” 

“Oh, I’ll never forget.” Hannibal bent his head and kissed Will’s forehead as if to drive the point home. 

“Hey, guys. Whatcha doing all the way over here?” Beverly jogged up to the two boys with Jimmy and Brian next to her; all three were also shivering from the cold.

“Oh, you know, being reprimanded by Chilton again,” Will said. 

“What else is new?” Beverly laughed. “Did you forget your jacket or something?” 

“Yeah,” Will sighed. “Mr. Hobbs made us drop everything and practically run outside for this stupid thing; I didn’t even have time to reach behind me to grab my coat.”

“Oh, that sucks.” 

Will shrugged, or tried to, seeing as he was still inside Hannibal’s jacket. “What are you gonna do? Besides, I think he has it out for me. He stares at me in class all the time for no reason. I’m just glad this semester’s almost over.” 

“I’ll second that one,” Jimmy said. “Dr. Du Maurier keeps hyping up this psych final we have to take and I don’t think I can take much more of it.” 

Bev opened her mouth to speak again when she was literally almost run into by two additional students. Franklyn and Tobias. Will repressed a groan at the sight of the former and fully turned his head away from him and back into Hannibal’s chest. 

Hannibal, sensing Will’s discomfort, and feeling quite annoyed himself by the newcomer's presence, wrapped his arms tighter around Will from where they already hung from his waist. “Hello, Franklyn. Hello, Tobias. What brings you two over to this side of the soccer field?” 

Franklyn, who has never been referred to as an actor before, wore a face of shock and happy surprise. “Oh, hey, Hannibal! Hey, guys. I didn’t expect to see you guys over here. Me and Tobias were just stretching our legs, trying to keep warm in this weather, ya know?” 

“Tobias and I,” Will corrected. His voice came out muffled, however, still facing Hannibal in the jacket and, therefore, Franklyn couldn’t hear him. 

“Yes. It’s a very good idea, trying to keep warm that way. Don’t you think, Will?” Hannibal directed his question to the huddled mass that was Will on his chest. 

Will hummed in acknowledgment and turned to glance at Franklyn. “Yes, it’s a good idea. Unfortunately, I’ve only got my boyfriend here to keep me warm. But, maybe next time, yeah?” 

Franklyn seemed not to have even noticed Will, or noted his sarcasm, in Hannibal’s arms until he spoke and looked surprised when he saw him. Once he saw the position the two boys were in, however, he shrank back and looked to Tobias. “Well then. We hate to dash but I think I see someone waving me over.” He gestured in a vague direction and started moving, Tobias followed with a bored expression on his face. 

“He is obsessed with you,” Will said once Franklyn was out of earshot. 

“He’s merely interested in me,” Hannibal rebutted. 

“Yeah,” Will scoffed. “Obsessively.” 

Hannibal hummed and rubbed Will’s back to help him calm down faster. He knew that Will could easily become overwhelmed with his empathy if people popped up without enough warning. Especially people like Franklyn, who were too easy to accidentally slip into and get stuck there. Slowly, Will’s shoulders started to relax under Hannibal’s touch and the latter prompted the three in front of him to start up another conversation. 

Luckily, Bev got the hint. “So, any fun weekend plans? You going to that dog shelter again, Will?” 

“No, not this week. We have finals in two weeks, remember? This math exam is seriously going to kick my ass; Hannibal’s going to help me study.” 

“You’re studying already? Oh man, I was just going to cram the night before,” Brian half-joked. 

“Will isn’t the best at math, Brian,” Hannibal stage whispered and promptly got a sharp poke to the ribs from Will. “It is true, mylimasis.” 

“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean that everyone has to know about it,” Will retorted. 

Beverly opened her mouth to speak again when a bell sounded from inside the school building signaling the end of the fire drill. 

“Finally,” Jimmy said as he and Brian started to run towards the doors leading into the building. “I was starting to lose feeling in my toes.” 

“Alright, Will. Time to go back inside.” Hannibal started to unzip his jacket to let Will go when the latter wrapped his arms tighter around the former. “Will,” Hannibal sighed in fake annoyance.

“You’re warm,” Will protested.

“Very well.” Hannibal relented and took his jacket off all the way. 

Before Will could say anything more, however, Hannibal wrapped his jacket around Will’s shoulders, repositioned his arms from his waist to around his own shoulders, and promptly picked Will up bridal style with seemingly no effort. 

A burst of laughter broke free of Will as he wiggled in Hannibal’s arms to get more comfortable. “Okay, this works too.” 

“Ugh. Get a room, you two,” Beverly said as she faked gagged and hid her smile behind her hand. “Come on, Mr. Hobbs is gonna assign us extra homework if we don’t get in there fast enough.” Beverly ran to catch up with Brian and Jimmy who had reached the door and were waving for her to hurry up. 

Hannibal followed Beverly’s lead and carried Will to the door of the school. Once they got inside, Hannibal let Will down and reached to grab his jacket back. 

“I think I’ll keep this for the rest of the day, actually. I think it’s fair, seeing as you still have my jacket in your locker,” Will said.

Hannibal smiled back. “Yes, I think that’s a fair trade.” Before Will could turn to go, Hannibal grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against his own body. The kiss they shared was quick and sweet but it still sent little shocks of lightning through Will’s entire nervous system. Hannibal pulled back first. “I’ll see you after school. We have a math exam to study for, remember?” 

Will pulled back as well and groaned. “You had to ruin that moment, didn’t you?” 

Hannibal didn’t respond, just winked and turned to walk into his english class down the hall. Will stared after him for a bit longer and tried to control his breathing until he was the only student left standing in the hallway. 

He came back to his senses when Mr. Hobbs poked his head out from his classroom and snarled when he saw Will. “Well, well, Mr. Graham. Late again, are we? I think two extra worksheets of homework tonight should fix that little habit of yours, don’t you?” 

Will sighed and pushed the thoughts of killing Mr. Hobbs to the back of his mind. “Yes, Mr. Hobbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> This is not beta read so if I made any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Check out my other fics in this series!
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr- thoughtsfullofbooks


End file.
